


Purpose

by sendmerainstormsreturning



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmerainstormsreturning/pseuds/sendmerainstormsreturning
Summary: Gilraen reflects on her purpose in the house of Elrond
Kudos: 6





	Purpose

Warm sunlight drifted through green leaves and the courtyard was dappled with soft light and shadow. Soft singing echoed amongst the stones, all was peaceful, serene, infuriating.

In the days since she came to the house of Elrond, she was surrounded by peace, restfulness and quiet, oh how she hated it!  
Make no mistake, after her hurried flight to this valley, she was grateful for the peace. her pain and grief had been soothed by it, and the hurts of her soul had begun to heal, but she was now at sixes and sevens.

She had fulfilled her purpose, and brought her boy, Arathorn's boy to safety, to grow to manhood away from his people, away from the burden of destiny.

Even now, so soon after their flight, Ara...Estel as he was now called, was flourishing, the trauma of the last months fading away. Hope he was, and hope she had brought, but what was her purpose now? Her place amongst these fair and noble folk? Her boy would be out of childhood quick as a flash, and who would she be then?

She knew that she would always have a home in this place, that Lord Elrond would see that they wanted for nothing, would care for her son, and indeed seemed to already, but what of her? 

"Mama! Come and see!" shaken from her dreary thoughts by the sweet voice, she smiled. For now at least, she had purpose. Rising from the garden bench, she went to see what new discovery had been made.


End file.
